


In Sight Of The Risk

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitou knows the risks he's taking, and he doesn't intend to let Haruto inadvertantly squash his dream. Spoilers for 29.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sight Of The Risk

He was hungry. Nitou Kousuke knew that some of the hunger was Chimera's, but he was hungry too, and he knew it showed.

Thing was, he had to keep going. He couldn't give up the greatest thing that had happened to him, not now. Even if it meant risking his life, he couldn't willingly give up Chimera. Part of keeping his energy up was so that he wouldn't faint. If he didn't faint, he could keep control of his own destiny, or at least he could keep risking himself.

He knew that if he lost consciousness, if Chimera started feeding on him, that Haruto would ring him, enter his Underworld, try to kill Chimera. If he succeeded, Kousuke would lose the biggest thing that mattered to him - literally, in some ways, with Chimera. If he failed, Kousuke knew that it would only be a matter of time before he died anyway, and would have to live with Haruto's death inside him along with it.

Yeah, couldn't in any way, shape, or form allow Haruto to get that ring on his finger, not if he wanted everything to work out. Haruto had started to ring him before, and he could still remember the cold feeling of the ring, the promise that he'd lose part of who he was.

He was so going to keep awake, because he couldn't deal with that. He was a man of risk, and he couldn't have that risk taken away from him.

So, even as Haruto and Rinko kept an eye on him, he swore to continue, to go on.


End file.
